


There’s Room Enough Here for Two

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t explain it but he had to hold onto her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Room Enough Here for Two

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Chicago song, _Stay the Night_. I took it back to the uncertain beginning of this magnificent relationship.

She hadn’t intended to fall asleep but it was exhausting. It always was; that was a good thing. With the curtains drawn the room was virtually pitch black. Emily lay completely still as her eyes adjusted. It was a hotel suite…unfortunately she was well-acquainted with most of the better ones in DC. Sitting up slowly, she did her best to get out of bed without making a sound. It was an arduous but not impossible task. Emily managed to escape trickier situations than this one.

 

Hotch turned over and grabbed her. He didn’t grab her hard but it startled Emily. Snuggling close, his naked body was both hard and soft and felt so damn good. Emily sighed. Would it be mean to push him away? Yes or no it would definitely wake him up, which she did not want to do. Even if it was only possible while he dreamt, Hotch managed to relax enough to surrender to her. The surrender was sometimes mutual and it was amazing.

 

“Mmm baby,” he murmured, his grip tightening before relaxing again.

 

“Aaron…” she didn’t want to wake him but it was better if she left. In fact, Emily was practically crawling out of her skin to get away.

 

“Don’t go,” Hotch mumbled.

 

“I can't understand you.” She said.

 

“Stay…stay with me, baby.”

 

When he called her baby, it made Emily’s knees weak. He never called her that until the first time they made love. It just came out in the heat of passion and it made her quiver. She wasn’t sure if he knew just what it did to her to hear that, a term of endearment, affection; he probably had no idea.

 

“Aaron…” her hands went over his, tried to pry him off. It seemed almost impossible though he wasn’t holding on that tight.

 

“I'm not letting you go tonight.”

 

There was less sleep in his voice now. Emily stopped fighting; turned in his arms to face him. It was still dark but she could make out the contours of his sleepy face. A part of her wanted to turn on the lamp though seeing everything now would just make it harder.

 

“Why are you so anxious to leave?” he asked, stroking her face. “You always are. There are nights when I only pretend to be asleep.”

 

“I don’t want things to be awkward.” Emily replied.

 

“So you sneak off and then I see you at the office or in the field? That doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

 

“It makes sense to me, alright? I'm sorry if it doesn’t to you but it does to me.”

 

“Hey, hey, I am not being argumentative.” Hotch kissed the tip of her nose. “I don’t want you to go Emily…I like holding you after we make love. How can anything be wrong with that?”

 

“It isn’t real.”

 

She wasn’t going to say it but it came out anyway. What was the point of holding back? It wasn’t good for her or for Hotch.

 

“What isn’t real?”

 

“All of this.”

 

“What is it then?” Hotch asked.

 

“I don't know.”

 

“If you keep walking away then that will always be the answer. I understand the instinct to run but…”

 

Emily put her fingers over his lips. She didn’t want him to understand; she didn’t know what the hell she wanted. She was tired of things being hard. It felt simple with him but only sometimes. He was her superior, he was sort of married and living in a hotel suite as his wife decided if she would keep their house, he was…Emily didn’t know if she was good enough. Part of her wanted to tell him that but knew she wouldn’t.

 

“Go back to sleep, Aaron.”

 

It wasn’t often that she used his first name. Hotch was surprised that didn’t bother him but in truth Emily was not well acquainted with Aaron yet. If she ran then she would never be.  He couldn’t explain it but he had to hold onto her. She meant something to him, a lot. His head was full of jumbled words and emotions that he wasn’t able to make sense of yet. 

 

Never did he think he would be a divorced man. When he married Haley it was forever. The end of the relationship was hard, not made any easier by changing feelings he had for Emily. Hotch remained faithful to his wife; determined to make things work with her. He nearly gave up the BAU to save it. 

 

His wife walked away…he could not be what she wanted. Emily was not asking him for anything yet; the time would come when she did. While he hated profiling her, Hotch knew she wasn’t asking because she didn’t expect anything. She expected less than that. He hated that.

 

“You'll leave if I do.”

 

“I won't.” Emily shook her head. The look he gave her was skeptical; she could tell even in the dark. “Do you plan to stay awake all night?”

 

“If I have to.” Hotch replied.

 

“You are being irrational.”

 

“I don’t mind that one bit…not tonight.” He pulled her closer, relishing the feeling of her body on his.   They fit like hand and glove. Hotch didn’t know how it was possible but who was he to question it. He wished he could articulate how she made him feel, more than between the sheets, but it was still too new. It had been over 20 years since he had been in a relationship; felt like this.

 

“I will stay.” She whispered into his chest. The tension slowly drained from her body.

 

“Tomorrow is Saturday; we don’t have to get up at dawn.  I can make French toast for you. Do you like French toast?”

 

“I love it.”

 

“Then French toast it is.” Hotch kissed her forehead. “French toast, eggs, bacon…”

 

“I don’t like bacon.”

 

“Sausage then, hickory sausage is my favorite.”

 

“You're a good cook?” Emily asked. She snuggled closer as Hotch moved onto his back.

 

“I make a mean breakfast. There are few who can top me with that. I can make macaroni and cheese in a box, grilled cheese, spaghetti, and baked chicken.”

 

“Well at least you won't starve.”

 

“My brother Sean is the master chef…I have nothing on him.”

 

“Mmm,” Emily’s voice tickled his side.

 

Hotch tilted her chin, kissing her passionately. She tasted so sweet, from their very first kiss. Even when she tasted like Southern Comfort, it was still sweet. Thunder rumbled across the sky and Emily trembled in his arms.

 

“I got you.” He whispered.

 

“Don’t let go.” She gripped his forearms tighter.

 

“I'm not Emily; I won't.”

 

Hotch gave her the softest, sweetest kisses before holding her to him. He didn’t care if he had to stay up all night; he would not let her leave. It was time to stop watching her walk away. Hotch didn’t know what came next but needed to figure it out. Slow was better than stationary…he had to move on.

 

***

                                                                                                                         

  
 


End file.
